Royal Demon
by MistDragoness26
Summary: Harry recieves a letter from Sirius telling him a surprising detail of his family bloodline. This is yaoi meaning guy on guy love if you dont like then dont read. This is a 1 shot between HP/BZ/OMC. Also a side paring of OMC/Remus Lupin. This is rate T for slight gore at the end.


A/N: I am simply too lazy to type out all the details to this story hense it being a 1 shot tale. This is a yaoi tale meaning guy on guy love if you dont like it dont read it.

* * *

Pain…That's all I feel as I read the letter I received upon Sirius' death. Pain at having the only father figure ripped from me because of Voldemort. I can still see Siri falling through the Vale every time I close my eyes. I can still feel my heart be ripped from my chest and stomped on repeatedly as I remember how he died. I read the letter a third time to try and understand why Sirius wrote it.

_Dear Harry,_

_ If you are reading this then I am dead and did not get the chance to tell you myself. If so I am sorry I was not able to make my promise to you into reality. I really did try to get the adoption papers passed so you would be my son legally as well. Alas they refused because I was in Azkaban for so long but I want you to always remember that I will always love you as my son and will always see you as my son as well._

_ I need to tell you some things that many would not want you to know but I say screw them and I'm telling you anyways. Harry, Lily was not a Muggleborn as many would have you believe, she was not even human. Lily was a creature known as a Royal Demon which makes you one as well. I have left you all the information I could find on Royal Demons in a vault at Gringotts under the name of Hadrian Black. As I said you are my son no matter what others say and Hadrian is the name I was going to call you when the adoption papers were approved._

_ Once you have the chance I suggest you go to this vault and learn everything you can because I am 100% sure that the bit of the prophesy about you having power the Dark Lord knows not is the fact you are a Royal Demon and therefore have abilities that will come with your creature inheritance when you turn sixteen. I also suggest you ask the Goblins to help you find a safe place to stay and learn until you are able to defeat Voldemort. As I am sure once you are sixteen the Blood Wards will fade and if he realizes this he will be able to easily enter the house and kill you. The only reason he can't right now even with your blood is because the seal on your Royal Demon blood has not dissolved yet._

_ Harry I want you to train not because the Wizarding World needs you but because you need to be at your best to defeat Voldemort and plus if my suspicions are correct then your dominant mate will not even look at you unless he knows you are strong enough to defend your children. I know you were raised to not know these things but a wizard can become pregnant if circumstances are right such as finding your mate. As I said all the information you will need about your creature blood is in that vault._

_Love your father in all but blood,_

_Sirius Black aka Padfoot_

_p.s. Pup please buy yourself clothes that you actually want to wear and also take care of Moony for me with me gone he's gonna need you all the more._

I sigh sadly before closing my eyes seeing Siri fall through the Vale once more before I shake my head and shove the image to the back of my mind. _Siri's right I need to train to defeat Voldemort._ I think as I wave a hand over Hedwig making sure I got all of those pesky tracking spells off her. I may be only fifteen for now but I can do wandless magic easily. The good thing about wandless magic is that it can't be traced. Once I know for sure she can take a letter to Gringotts and return without problems I write it and send her off with it. "Hedwig I need you to wait for a reply and bring it back alright?" She hooted with affection before nipping my finger and flying off to Gringotts.

Two Hours Later

I hear a hoot and let Hedwig into the room and wait until she is settled onto her stand before untying the letter on her leg. I feed her a treat before stroking her feathers for a moment to show her my love for her. After she nips my finger with affection I smile and open the letter from Gringotts.

_Mr. Potter,_

_ As your letter requested I have sent a reply as well as a portkey that will bring you to Gringotts. Also I have everything ready for the inheritance test you requested and it will be done as soon as you want it to be done upon your arrival. The activation word for the portkey is 'inheritance'._

_Sincerely,_

_Griphook_

"Hedwig, do you think I should take Siri's advice and have the Goblins find me a safe place so my inheritance doesn't hurt others?" I ask my best friend as I stroke her head as I think. Her confirmation hoot decides for me what I am going to do and I wave my hands over my room packing up all the things I am going to take with me leaving everything else as it is. "Would you rather fly back to Gringotts or go with me by portkey girl?" My owl hoots and flies over to perch onto my shoulder and I smile knowing her answer is to come with me. I wave my hand over her cage and stand to shrink them before shrinking my trunk. I place all three items into my pocket before holding onto the galleon and saying, "Inheritance."

At the feeling of a hook behind my navel I close my eyes and let the portkey do its thing and open them a few seconds later landing gently onto the floor of Gringotts' portkey arrival area. I look around for a second before blinking in shock at seeing Professor Snape almost growling at a Goblin nearby before I shake my head. I walk by the two making sure he sees me before I walk up to Griphook who is standing at the entrance to his office waiting for me. "Griphook, do you mind if Hedwig stay in your office until I get back from shopping? I really need to get new clothes while we wait for the inheritance test to finish once I give my blood to start it." The Goblin just nods with a small smile as all Goblins know that I am a gentle being to all around me unless someone angers me. I smile brightly and let Griphook cut my palm to start the test before healing it.

I know that Snape is behind me staring at me in shock and confusion before I bring out Hedwig's stand unshrinking it with a wave of my hand showing Snape that I can do wandless magic. I set the stand near the window to give Hedwig a view before stroking her head. "I'll be back soon girl. I'm gonna go take Siri's advice and get myself a new look." She hoots and glides over to her stand and settles herself to take a nap while I'm gone. "Thank you Griphook and while I'm gone could you look for somewhere for me to train and go through my inheritance in two weeks so the force doesn't harm others?" The Goblin once again nods acceptance of the task before I nod and walk towards the doors to exit the bank.

As I walk to the area to leave Diagon Alley I know that Snape is following me and I let him. However before I leave the Alley two shops catch my attention and I enter one of them with a grin. "Welcome to Vixeen's Beauty and Hair care. How can I help you?" I smile brightly and respond saying, "I'd like to have my hair lengthened as well as have two colors mixed in with my normal color." The woman smiles and nods motioning for me to follow her. "Do you already know what colors?" I nod and tell her, "I would like a pattern of green, silver, and my normal color." The woman nods and has me sit down in a chair in front of a sink. "For the colors to be permanent I will need to wash your hair with a shampoo mixed with a permanent color potion." I nod for her to do so and take off my glasses so she can do my hair easier. I lean back and let her do as she needs to do before asking, "Any chance you know a spell that can braid hair?" She giggles and replies, "Yes if you would like I can write it down for you so you can learn it after I perform it to braid your hair once we're done." I smile brightly and reply, "Yes please."

It takes an hour for her to finish what I wanted done to my hair and when she informs me that she is done I slip my glasses back on and look at her work and smile as I see the exact details I asked for. I nod my gratitude to her and she hands me a piece of paper with the braiding spell on it and I slip it into my pocket. "Send the bill to Griphook at Gringotts he will make sure the money is sent directly to the shop." I say to her politely before leaving the shop knowing Snape is across the street and at seeing my new hairstyle I almost laugh at his expression before entering the other shop that caught my attention.

After another hour I leave that shop with fully healed eyes that can see better than even with my glasses. I walk over to a garbage bin and let my glasses fall into it. As I walk into the Leaky Cauldron I walk out knowing the people are staring after me with shock and awe. I leisurely walk around Muggle London before seeing a clothing store that has clothes that I have always wanted for myself. I enter the store and the bell rings letting the person behind the counter know someone entered. The person looks up and at seeing me blinks before asking, "Can I help you?" I just shrug and walk around looking at the clothes until I know for sure what I want. I notice all of them are still too big for me and I look over at the person and ask, "Do these come in a smaller size? Preferably formfitting." The person blinks before walking around the counter to check what outfits I want and once he has all the ones I want, which happen to be quite a bit, he walks into the back room to see if they have the size I am looking for.

A few minutes pass as I look at the accessories the store sells before the person returns with all my desired outfits. I add two necklaces to the outfits and wait for him to ring it all up to know how much I need to pay. "Alright you're total is $325.65 (A/N: I have no idea how much that is in British pounds.)." I nod and hand him my Gringotts credit card. I thank the person and leave the store with my purchases and walk over to an alley to make sure no one sees what I do next. I pull out my trunk and unshrink it and place all my new clothes except the outfit I want to wear into their proper place. Once that is done I pull out Hedwig's cage and the braiding spell and place them on top of my closed trunk before striping out of the hideous clothes I had to wear and put on my new outfit. I toss the clothes I just removed into a garbage bin. I put the spell into my right pocket and Hedwig's cage into my left pocket. I reshrink my trunk and put that into my left pocket as well before walking back out onto the walkway and walk around until I find the next store I am looking for.

I enter the piercing and tattoo store and walk up to the man behind the counter and ask, "Any chance I could talk you into giving me a few piercings and two tattoos?" The man raises an eyebrow and replies, "That depends. How much are you willing to pay?" I merely hold up a thousand dollars in front of his eyes and he gapes. "$1,000.00 (A/N: see previous a/n) for two tattoos and three piercings should be enough right?" I ask innocently and he merely nods making me smile. "Then I want my left earlobe, tongue, and navel pierced. I want snakes for the piercings. As for the tattoos I have designs I drew myself I want tattooed onto each arm." I hold out the drawings I mentioned and the man takes them and gapes again. "Dude, if you sell me these designs I'll do them for free and you can pay $500.00 (A/N: same as before) for the three piercings." I just shrug and pay the mentioned price and put the other half back into my pouch on my belt loop.

Another hour and a half later I walk into the Leaky Cauldron and walk through to the brick wall to enter Diagon Alley. I ignore the people whispering about my new appearance and walk proudly into Gringotts. Once inside the bank I make my way to Griphook's office and knock on the open door to gain his attention. "So what do you think? Think my future mate will love my new look?" The Goblin laughs and waves me into the room. "I am sure he will indeed love the new look Mr. Potter." I just smile and walk over to stroke Hedwig for a moment before turning to Griphook and ask, "What does the inheritance test have on it?" The goblin hands me the parchment and I read through and snicker. "I always knew there was a reason I was a Slytherin at heart. This just tells me what that reason happens to be which is that I am heir to Salazar Slytherin directly which means Voldemort can be locked out of the Slytherin accounts." Griphook smirks as I continue reading over the test. Once done I hand it back and ask, "Sirius wrote me a letter before he died saying he opened an account for me under Hadrian Black." The Goblin smiles and hands me the key to the vault and says, "Indeed and I already have a transport up here to take you to the vault. While you are down there I will be finishing up paperwork for you to live and train at a secure location that only we Goblins know about." I smile gratefully and walk out of the office once more leaving Hedwig to finish her nap.

Once I have all the information tucked away in my trunk I exit the vault and return to Griphook's office. "Ah Mr. Potter you are right on time. I have completed everything needed for you to leave and train peacefully. I even took the liberty of asking Mr. Lupin to accompany you as I am sure you would like to have someone you trust to help you train." I smile gratefully and wake Hedwig before stroking her chest in apology for a few moments. "I am sorry I had to wake you girl but we need to leave soon you can sleep and hunt as much as you like when we arrive at the spot we are going to I promise." She hoots her understanding and moves onto my arm so I can shrink her stand. I do just that and place it into my pocket before turning to Griphook, "How long until Moony arrives?" The Goblin looks at the clock and replies, "He should arrive in three minutes." I nod and make my way to the portkey area with Griphook so that he can tell us where to go when Remus arrives. Just as we enter the room Remus appears, "Right on time Mr. Lupin." Griphook says as he hands me the portkey. "Right then Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter the activation word is 'haven'. Good luck with your training and inheritance Mr. Potter." I nod my gratitude before holding the portkey out to Remus who blinks before taking it. I activate the portkey and close my eyes for the ride.

Two Years Later

Hogwarts is in an uproar as students and teachers alike panic as the news that the Dark Lord will be attacking the school itself in just over two hours. Only the children of the Death Eaters are not panicking which surprising Draco Malfoy is not one of them though his parents are indeed Death Eaters. However before the Headmaster can calm anyone the doors to the Great Hall burst open causing all to look at them with shock. Remus Lupin enters the Great Hall looking a lot different than he did when the members of the Order of the Phoenix saw him two years ago. "Remus! Where have you been?" Professor McGonagall asks as she stands. The werewolf just nods to her before turning back to the entrance and calls out, "Are you going to enter or not? I am sure no one will hate you for using the past two years to train." I sigh and take a deep breath gathering my Gryffindor courage and drop down from the ceiling flipping into the Great Hall and landing with the grace of a dancer.

I walk up to Remus and pout, "You know when I blew the doors open like that I was gonna try to make a dramatic entrance Moony." He just rolls his eyes and turns back to the teachers only to step to the right to let me walk by and I do giving a sly wink to Snape who had just taken a sip of wine only to spit it out at my wink causing those that were watching to laugh. "Good to see you again Sevvy though shock really does not suit you. Where's the sneer you are always using when speaking to people?" Remus growls and smacks the back of my head commenting, "Stop the flirting Harry you have a Dark Lord to obliterate." I pout again as I rub the sore spot half glaring at Remus for the smack. He just gives me that look and I stick my tongue out at him before commenting, "No need to be jealous Moony I'm sure your mark is showing for all to see who I belong to." He snorts and smacks me upside the head again growling out, "Stop playing around Harry James Potter or I will hang you upside down over a volcano for an hour." I sigh and become serious which makes my outer appearance even more startling. "Oh fine how long until snakeface gets here Professor?" Dumbledore clears his throat and replies, "A little over two hours." I nod and look at Moony who nods and walks out of the Great Hall.

"Well I guess I had my dramatic entrance after all since I managed to not only get Snape to spit up his drink and be speechless for once but also have Malfoy looking at me like I'm the perfect boyfriend. I so love being me." I say with a snicker before walking over to the wall the Slytherins' table is near and touching the sequence of bricks I memorized to reveal a door. I open the door and enter the room saying, "Illuminus." The room brightens gradually until the whole room can be seen. I walk up to the bookcase and pull out a Potions book as well as a Defense against Dark Arts book. I look through the rest and pull out another book about Shadow Magic which I do not already have to see if there are any abilities in this book that I do not already know. I place the three books onto the desk before walking over to the weapon rack and looking through them until I find the weapon I personally enjoy using and pick it up off its spot before walking back over to the desk and placing the weapon beside the books. I then walk around the desk and open the top left drawer and pull out the amulet there and put it on letting the spells wash over me before closing the drawer.

I walk back around the desk and pick up the weapon and strap it to my back before picking up the books. I leave the room and once back in the Great Hall I turn to the room and say, "Noctus." The room instantly returns to its darkened view before the door closes with a snap and disappears. I walk up to the teachers table and place the Defense and Potions books in front of Snape. "Have fun with Salazar's inventions. I'm sure you can improve them when the war's over and get your titles back. After all I can't have my favorite teacher tossed in Azkaban." I turn and just as I start to walk away I say, "By the way thanks for all the times you saved my life Severus. I always knew you were watching over me even before that accident in your office during those lessons." I walk away from the teachers' table with my book opened and reading it easily dodging all attempts to make me trip and fall. At the entrance to the Great Hall I look up and turn back to the occupants and say, "Just to let you know the reason I vanished two years ago was to train and go through my inheritance without worrying about hurting others. As the force of the power would have easily killed anyone since I am a Royal Demon." I cheerfully wave and turn back around and walk away from the Great Hall reading my book instantly learning everything in its pages.

Two Hours Later

Remus and I sit atop one of the courtyard walls waiting for Voldemort to arrive. "Moony, do you think we can win this without any deaths? I really don't want to loose anyone else." I ask as I remember Sirius. I feel Remus wrap an arm around my waist and pull me near him. "I am sure if you manage to get Alora to help out we can win this without anyone close to us dying. I can't promise that no one will die as Voldemort and his minions will no doubt use the Killing Curse the moment they get the chance." I sigh sadly feeling him nuzzling my hair. "Don't worry I won't be dying on you cub. I refuse to abandon you for any reason. We are family no matter what." I look up into his amber eyes and smile, "Thanks Moony. Do you think Siri and dad would mind if you adopted me when all this was over?" Remus smiles and looks up into the sky saying, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind since we're all that's left of the Marauders." I smile and look up into the sky as well.

"Ever figure out who your mate is cub?" I sigh and snuggle into Remus' side replying, "Yeah but like Siri's letter said he isn't going to look at me unless I show him I can be worthy of him but I don't think even Sirius expected my mate to be in Slytherin." Remus snorts and comments, "As long as it's not Malfoy I don't care who he is." I laugh but cut myself off as I instantly turn my head towards the Black Lake. "Alora's coming up to the surface I should go speak with her before she decides to descend again." Remus nods and I drop down onto the ground below startling Blaise Zabini the very Slytherin I will hopefully mate with soon. "Potter? What are you doing?" I look over at him and just motion towards the lake saying, "Recruiting help." He raises an eyebrow to tell me to elaborate but I ignore that and walk towards the lake. I can feel his irritation at being ignored and hear him following me.

At the edge of the lake I call out, "ALORA!" After a few moments she breaches the water and looks at me. I concentrate on my abilities as a Royal Demon until I find the one I need and use it. I take step out onto the water and walk to Alora leaving a shocked Slytherin watching me with a gaping mouth. "Alora, do you know of the Dark Wizard Voldemort?" At her narrowed eyes I know that she has and I continue, "He plans on attacking the school very soon and I was wondering if you would like to get your vengeance on him for what he did to the lake when he was still in school." Her eyes narrow even more at hearing that he will attack the school and she reaches up a hand. I answer her unspoken request and help her out of the water. As her tail leaves the surface it shifts into a pair of legs and I instantly release my wings wrapping them around her to give her the privacy she needs to dress into her battle gear which she nods her thanks for. Once she is dressed she taps my shoulder and I step back folding my wings back like a bird would as it perches.

I escort her back to land and as I pass Blaise I reach over and close his mouth for him with a shy smile before leading Alora to where I already hear Voldemort's army is coming from. I signal Moony informing him to join me. "I believe Voldemort will send his army before the coward shows up himself but once I see him I will let you deal with Voldemort as it was he who harmed those you protect." She smiles her gratitude and I turn to Blaise who followed and say, "Perhaps you should return to the school before the fighting starts. After all you Slytherins are known to save yourselves before saving others." The Italian snorts and walks away but before he is even half way one of the Vampire's in Voldemort's grasp suddenly appears out of the forest and rushes at Blaise. "Keep your fangs off what's mine!" I screech and Shadow Port to right before Blaise and slam the Vampire into the ground before blasting him with my shadow fire. I growl out and kick the ash muttering, "No one will ever get near my Dominant with intent to harm. I may be a submissive by nature but I will not let anyone hurt what's mine."

"Hey Demon boy if your done being all psycho on the dead vampire's ashes you may want to start defending the school!" I look over at Remus and snort saying, "I refuse to let any of snakeface's minions hurt my mate even if he does hate me." Remus just snickers and shifts to wolf form freaking the students and teachers that have joined us to defend the school. "Nice timing Moony you just freaked out half the school's occupants shifting without the full moon." The wolf just snickers in a wolf-like way before lifting up his head and howling. A few seconds later an answering howl is heard and two more wolves larger than even Remus run out of the forest to stand on either side of Remus one nuzzling him with affection. I just roll my eyes and ask, "Do you mind doing the whole lovey dovey thing after the battle?" The wolf glances my way and snorts at me before continuing to nuzzle Remus who is snickering again. I sigh and look to the other wolf he shifts back to human form and smirks before kicking the other wolf in the butt sending him rolling a few feet away. "Your own fault for ignoring your son's request Leo." The other wolf shifts back to human form too before getting up, "He's not my son yet. Not until Remmy adopts him." Leo walks over and scratches Remus' neck before asking, "Why did you kick me like that anyways Rhys? I know for sure it's not going to make Hadrian let you screw him until his other Dominant's staked claim as well." Rhys doesn't respond shifts back to his black wolf form and plops down onto his stomach and sulks silently. Leo shifts back to his grey wolf and snickers before turning to look at the forest and sits down with Remus nuzzling into his side. I just roll my eyes and comment, "Well at least life will never be dull with sex depraved wolves around." My comment instantly has the three wolves looking at me with horror. "What?! It's true! Leo you haven't screwed anyone in five years! Remus I know for sure you haven't screwed anyone for two years since you've been helping me train for this battle! I also know Rhys hasn't screwed since he was sixteen and that was twelve years ago!" After my short tantrum I walk over and sit on Rhys' left forepaw. "Oh come on I'm seventeen years old I'm not a child anymore stop looking at me like I'm supposed to be innocent!" I snap at Rhys who instantly looks chastise before turning his attention to the forest and growls darkly. "And that's my cue to hide behind dad." I squeak and actually follow through and hide behind Leo.

Leo and Remus both roll their eyes and nuzzle me before turning their attentions to the forest as well just as the rest of the army arrives and the battle begins. Left and right spells shoot out of wands from both sides before my attention is drawn to a cliff overlooking Hogwarts. I narrow my eyes to zoom in and see snakeface and his inner circle. "Moony! Greyback's on the cliff with snakeface and the other inner circle!" I screech out. Remus growls and runs by me to snarl at the cliff howling in challenge to Greyback who I can see looking at Remus with shock before looking back at snakeface who nods allowing the werewolf to kill Remus. Just as Leo is about to run by I step before him causing him to skid to a stop and growl in frustration. "I know Leo but Moony needs to do this solo since Greyback was the one that bit him as a child. However knowing Greyback he will try every dirty trick he can to win so the moment you think Moony can't defend himself follow through with those instincts." Leo bobs his head and lays down to wait for when his mate needs him.

An hour into the battle snakeface and the rest of his inner circle join the fighting. I motion to Alora who looks in the direction I point to and I see her eyes narrow as she makes her way to snakeface to end this war. Just because there is a prophecy it does not mean I actually have to kill that snake I just have to be near him. Though I will have much enjoyment torturing Bellatrix for what she did to Sirius. I make my way over to her and just as I get there I see her using Crucio on Blaise. I narrow my eyes and use Shadow Pulse to blast her away from my mate. At the abrupt stopping of the curse Blaise opens his eyes and sees me standing in front of him. "Bellatrix, I would say it is nice to see you again but I would rather you were dead for what you did to Sirius." I draw the weapon on my back and with a flick of my wrist the blade extends into segments. "I am so going to enjoy seeing your terror." I say as I lash out and land a hit on her left shoulder before I shift to my demon form and use my wings to send her into the sky. I follow her swiftly flying in all directions scoring multiple hits on her before wrapping the segmented blade around her middle and sending her crashing into a group of lesser Death Eaters. I shift back to normal form and land gracefully before them all and call out, "Tell me Bella have you learned who to truly fear? If not I can always continue my lesson." Everyone in hearing distance stops fighting to stare at me as Bellatrix gets to her feet. "Well I'm waiting." She looks up at me and I can see her fear of me and I smile. "It seems you have indeed learned that snakeface is not as terrifying as I am." I walk towards her ignoring those watching and as I walk I continue to speak, "You should not have used Crucio on my Blaise! What I just did to you is just a small taste of what I could have done to you but since I am not as cruel as snakeface is I am going to give you a choice. Live and repent for your past deeds or die here and now. Your choice. I am going to give you two minutes to decide starting now." I turn my back on her and start to walk towards Blaise who has only now managed to stand up and is staring at me with the emotion I have longed for him to wear since I first saw him.

Just as the two minutes are up Blaise's eyes widen in terror as he sees Bellatrix raise her wand and shoot the Killing Curse at me. However just as I turn to deflect it Rhys leaps over me and takes the curse. "RHYS!" My heart bursts with pain as I see my wolf drop onto the ground motionless. My scream has all fighting stop Leo and Remus having just killed Greyback rush to my side to see me on my knees gazing unseeing at my black wolf. I don't even feel Blaise wrapping his arms around me. Leo and Remus both shift to human form before kneeling on either side of me trying to snap me out of it before Alora and Voldemort crash into view. However upon feeling my pain the Mermaid Queen halts her movement before looking over at the reason for my pain and at seeing Rhys motionless on the ground mere feet away she instantly is in front of me and slaps me hard snapping me out of it and she speaks for the first time since Voldemort poured dangerous potions into the Black Lake. "Harry, if you keep this up you will lose him permanently! You know as a Royal Demon you can save him before Death claims his soul!" I blink before looking up into her eyes and seeing her words are true I take a deep breath and let my demon form free once more. I look to the three holding me before they release me and I walk over to Rhys and place my hand over his heart. I concentrate all my strength into my ability and let myself cry tears of blood to bring my mate back to me.

All watch in shock and awe as a white light shoots down from above and disappears into the black wolf. Seconds turn to minutes as I look down at my wolf praying Rhys opens his blue eyes and gazes at me again with love shining clear. _Come back to me Rhys. I need you._ My silent plea is what makes the decision and Rhys opens his eyes and whines as he gazes up at me with pure love shining bright. I smile softly as I cease my blood tears and stand letting Rhys stand as well. My black wolf shakes before turning to me and nuzzles my neck before growling softly. I nod and return to my normal form as I back away and lean against Blaise. I watch as Rhys shifts back to human form before turning to look at Bellatrix. He looks at her for a full ten seconds before pulling his gun out and shooting her between the eyes. "That's for trying to kill my submissive when his back was turned you cowardly bitch." I just roll my eyes and ask, "Did you really have to shoot her like that? That was just so anticlimactic." Rhys snorts replying, "Well it was either that or bite her and I personally do not want her blood in my mouth. There is no telling what deceases she had." I laugh at that and look at Alora, "Thanks for snapping me out of my grief." She just nods before turning back to the lake saying, "I tire of that half blood fool you deal with him." I blink and shrug before looking at Rhys and he sighs and stands beside Blaise. "I still think you should just shoot the snake faced moron that will definitely make sure he never comes back." I just roll my eyes and step forward commenting, "That would steal my fun." I look over to Leo and ask, "Did you happen to bring my baby with you dad?" Leo snorts and pulls out a scabbard from his left pocket. "Seriously dad how the hell do you manage to fit large and long things in your pockets?" He just snickers saying, "Magic of course?" I roll my eyes and draw out my baby. "My precious Viper Fang I hope you're ready to have some fun."

Rhys snorts and says, "If that ones Viper Fang then what's the other one that's wrapped around your waist?" I flick my wrist extending my baby before gripping the hilt of the other chain blade and easily unwrapping it without cutting myself. "This one belonged to Salazar Slytherin and he named it Deadly Rose, since Rose was the name of his hidden daughter. Did you know that Salazar is my ancestor? I found out two years ago I was directly descended from him and it is Rose that is the reason she was my many times great grandmother. She was the first to marry into the Royal Demon family that my mother was a member of before snakeface killed her and my dad. Bet no ever thought to look into her family tree to see if she truly was a muggleborn or not. She's the reason I'm a Royal Demon." Rhys snorts and comments, "Keep this up and you might just bore old Voldy to death." I blink and blush at the fact I was rambling before snapping, "At least I'm cute unlike you Rhys!" Rhys chokes and looks at me with horror, "What! I am to cute! I made you love me after all with my adorableness!" Leo and Remus just sigh and the both smack Rhys upside the head with Leo saying, "Rhys you're too much of a Dominant to be cute. You're like me ruggedly handsome or downright sexy depending on who you ask of course. I mean to Remmy here im downright sexy especially when I just get out of the shower with nothing on." Remus blushes and punches Leo in the arm growling out, "Keep our private life to yourself Leo or you won't be getting any sex for another two months once this war is over!" Leo whines at that thought and instantly starts apologizing even dropping down on his knees and begging Remus for forgiveness.

I roll my eyes before flicking my wrists to return my blades to normal form before smiling at Blaise and Rhys. "You should really learn that lesson too because I can be just as evil as Mooney when it comes to sex." My two mates look at each other and gulp before looking back at me and they say in unison, "Have all the fun you want. We'll still be here when you're done." I snicker and turn to Voldemort and stare at him for a moment before I sneeze. "Ouch that was not suppose to happen." I pout before sighing, "Oh well I might as well end this war now." I walk forward and stop a moment later and comment, "You know I'm just gonna kill you my way since I have my baby with me." I smirk and flick my wrists once more extending my chain blades and I rush forward giving Voldemort little time to raise his wand I extend Deadly Rose into the sky and making it curve to stab right through snakeface's chest at the same time I extend Viper Fang into the ground making it shoot out of the dirt and stab the man through the groin. I then bring them back to their normal forms and Shadow Port behind Voldemort and cross cutting the snake's back before flipping over the man and beheading him with both blades acting like scissors as I land in front of the now headless Dark Lord. "If you ever come back, Riddle, I'll enjoy killing you again for giving Slytherins a bad name." I say as I twirl my blades to flick off the blood before sheathing Deadly Rose. I walk over to Leo and take Viper Fang's sheath making sure to sheathe it too before looking around at the Witches and Wizards and snorting. "Oh please I never said the training I did was the same you all do. I didn't train to end this war for the Wizarding World's sake I trained to make sure my children grow up in a world without an idiot trying to take over the world."

With that said I walk over to Rhys and Blaise and grab their hands. "Now since I'm no longer needed I'm going to follow my instincts and make sure what's mine stays mine." I Shadow Port the three of us into my bedroom back at home. And spend the next five hours making my Dominants ecstatic at having me as a submissive knowing once it's all done I'll finally have the thing I've longed for since I was a kid. I will finally have a family.


End file.
